


How Did You Think This Would End?

by ruric



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Angel RPF, Icon drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-21
Updated: 2005-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruric/pseuds/ruric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble based on this icon <a href="http://www.flickr.com/photos/ruric/7379340346/"><img/></a> requested by <a href="http://killerweasel.livejournal.com/">killerweasel.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	How Did You Think This Would End?

"Cut and print," echoes around the set, stillness transformed into termite like activity as everyone leaves.

Showered and changed he’s not surprised to find D waiting, hip resting against the tailgate of the truck, lazy smile on his lips.

Don’t even mind that he has to look up into warm, hungry brown eyes, his fingers itching to knot into soft hair again. But he stops, lets his hands slide down bare arms, fingers curling round wrists, pushing D’s hands behind him, stepping in close, feeling the heat radiate against his skin.

"Always knew exactly how this would end, didn’t you?"


End file.
